Little Soldier
by MissSerendipity2014
Summary: Olivia Ivanov, an eight year old adoptee of the Ivanov family, finally gets her wish of being a ballerina when her mother gave her those ballet shoes. The only thing was, her definition being a ballerina definitely didn't narrow itself down to becoming a little soldier of the Black Order and being apart of the Holy War, though.
1. Chapter 1

_"I don't see what's the point of going somewhere if you can't walk. I mean, that's the only way you can get around, right?"- Olivia _

* * *

A few moments of silence rang through the house of the Ivanov family. Olivia was still asleep, Arabella hadn't tried to make a sound ever since she was up, but Nadia..

It only took a few more seconds until the banging of two pans woke up the two girls. And it wasn't exactly a pleasant wake-up call to the children, either.

But today was different.

Arabella and Olivia were excited to wake up on this day, a Sunday. But it wasn't any Sunday. It was a Sunday that Olivia enjoyed. Her 8th birthday had finally come. After years of waiting, she had finally been able to relish this wonderful day.

Nadia, the blonde woman smiled as she saw Arabella and Olivia, already up with smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday, little flower." Olivia pouted at the nickname, but still held a grin on her face. "Thank you, aunt Nadia." She did a small curtsy with her nightgown, and ran into the kitchen. The older girl, Arabella, looked at her cousin run down the narrow hallway, and held a small smile on her face.

"She's never seen aunt Liliana before, has she?" Nadia didn't answer, instead, an indifferent look on her face was all the 12 year old got for an answer. Arabella nodded, and followed her cousin into the kitchen, not saying a single word.

The question sounded might've sounded stupid to most, but it was the normal question going around this particular household. One day, Liliana came home with a 1 year old in her arms, thrust it into the care of her older sister, gave it a kiss on the forehead, and then went away. Nadia nor Olivia questioned her disappearance, and instead, acted as if it were normal.

But it was.

Olivia rocked her chair back and forth, as she hummed a small tune. Arabella rapped her fingers on the table, as Nadia set down a breakfast platter for both of them.

"Liliana's going to be here soon, so eat quickly, but don't hurt yourselves." Nadia waved her finger at the two, going out of the kitchen and into another room.

The two girls did as they were told to do, and then ran into their rooms to get ready. Afterwards, the two sat in the living room, waiting eagerly for the arrival.

A knock sounded on the door, and Nadia jogged to it, opening it and throwing her arms wide open.

"Liliana!"

"Nadia!" A much smaller, yet same accented voice called out.

The woman stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She had a normal appearance, with brown hair mottled with lighter strands of brown, silver eyes, and a beauty mark on the left side of one of them. She looked cheerful, but for some reason, had a sad air around her.

Liliana looked towards the children sitting on the couch, and laughed when she saw both of them. Olivia tilted her head for a moment, then it clicked.

That woman was her mother.

"Mama!" Olivia tackled her mother, clutching her waist as if she were a vessel for protection.

Which she was, when you happened to mess with her enough.

Liliana giggled, rubbing the eight year old's back softly. "If you keep sucking the breath out of me, then I won't be able to give you your birthday present, yes?" She asked, at this, Olivia collapsed back onto the couch, and onto her cousin's lap.

Opening her purse, she pulled out a medium sized, black box with a red ribbon on top. "I got these from a store. I was wondering if you'd like them." Olivia took the box from her mother's hands, pulling the ribbon off carefully and opening the box.

Inside laid a pair of violet pointe shoes.

Olivia gasped, her hands going to her mouth in complete surprise. "You got them...you actually got them!" Liliana smiled at her daughter. "Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see you be a ballerina, too." Olivia grinned, pulling on the shoes and tying them up. Arabella cheered her cousin on, hands balled into fists.

But when she tried to go en pointe-

A tearful scream broke through, with tears muffling as the sobs racked on and on...

_"I CAN'T WALK!" _

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter of Little Soldier. I really hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, and I'd love to have any feedback or anything I could do better. And also, before I forget.**

**Notes and things for future chapters: **

**-The main character of this story is an eight year old who goes by the name of Olivia Ivanov. She's actually not apart of the real Ivanov family *le gasp* but she's adopted. I'll explain more on this in the future.**

-There will be canon characters and mentions of other OC characters from some of my friends in this story, so if you aren't a fan of OC's, this story won't be your cup of tea. 

**-Liliana and Nadia are related. Sisters, actually. **

**-I promise there will be more dynamic scenes in the future, but I wanted to start off with a calm scene, at first before going into the action part. **

**-The first part of this takes place in St. Petersburg, Russia. The second part takes place in London, England (figures).**

**Most of all, I'd love to thank these people **

**-Blondie-Moyashi (Knightchick or Dgray, on DA), for helping me and cheering me on when I wrote this story. **

**-ChikitaWolf (Chi on DA), for giving me the inspiration on this. **

**-BakaUsagi49 (Laviismine on DA), for cheering me on the first part of this story and giving me inspiration on this as well.**

**If I left anyone out, be sure to tell! **

**I hope you like this story and reviews keep Olivia dancing~! **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Just because I'm younger, doesn't mean that I'm weaker. I held my own in that snowstorm for a week. You would've frozen to death."- Liliana to Nadia_

* * *

"Well, this isn't really the best thing to ever happen, is it?" Liliana asked a bit nonchalantly. Nadia cringed at her sister's actions, and folded her arms.

"What do you mean 'this isn't the best thing to ever happen'?! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Calm down, Nadia. This isn't really that big of a deal." Liliana said and Nadia fumed.

"The kid can't even walk anymore!"

Olivia frowned, lying down on her pillow and sighing. Well, now that the numbness had gone away, extreme pain had replaced that numbness and while she could walk, it would hurt to do so.

Finally, after Nadia yelling in Russian at her younger sister, and the slamming of a door, the brunette had popped her head into Olivia's room, smiling. Her daughter frowned and reached her hand out towards the woman. Liliana pulled a chair and sat down, grabbing her daughter's smaller hand.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Horrible. I can't even walk anymore..." Liliana pursed her lips and rubbed her palm.

"You'll be able to by tomorrow." Olivia furrowed her brow, confused. "And how do you know?"

"I just do." Liliana grinned and patted her daughter's head. "Go to sleep, alright?" Olivia nodded, though she had no intentions on doing so, especially with that hurting and-

Wait...was that ice on her thighs?

Olivia pulled the cover, grunting slightly at the pain. The ballet shoes were still their normal color, but for some reason, her legs felt like ice -not the ice that Nadia put in the icebox- It felt like dry ice. The dry ice that she always used to slip on when going to that old pond-

The door opened and Arabella was dressed to go outside. "Mama said that we're going to the store to buy some cheese and fruit. Do you need any help putting your coat on?"

"Yeah." The older blonde went over to the closet, reaching up to get the red coat, and then went over to the bed. Lifting Olivia up and sitting her on her lap, she held out one arm as she pulled the sleeve over it, and did the same for the other.

"There." Olivia thanked her cousin, grabbing onto her neck as Arabella carried the girl into the living room as the rest of the family headed out.

* * *

"Why are you carrying your balalaika-" Nadia was cut off by her younger sister.

"Because I need to get it re tuned."

"But it looks perfectly fi-" Again, the elder was cut off.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Liliana said, a cold and stoic tone to her voice.

"Well then..." Nadia glared and looked away.

Arabella was still carrying Olivia, who pointed to various things in the stores and shops around them.

Everything was going well for the family, until Arabella bumped into a man.

"Oof!" Arabella dropped Olivia on her bottom. Olivia winced, scrambling upwards, ignoring the pain in her legs.

"Oh, uhm...sorry, sir, but my cousin and I have somewhere to be.."

The man looked at Olivia, as a horrid smile spread across his face.

**_"Innnnnooooccennnnccce?"_**

The man morphed into ball-like creature with cannons covering it. One white spot with an eye was visible, and Liliana looked at the monster, cursing. "Damn it. Out of all the places, an Akuma would show up here.."

Nadia shrieked, and grabbed Arabella, running away from the scene and down the street, not caring about what they left behind.

The eight year old was in tears at the sight. _What is that thing?! Oh, Christ, please...please don't let my family die, especially on this day.._

Olivia's shoes glowed a bright blue color, and almost involuntarily, she slashed at the creature, earning a pained cry from it.

_But Olivia can't fight it off._ Liliana thought before activating her own Innocence. "Katyushka, activate!" She strummed the strings on her balalaika, and once again, the Akuma gave a pained cry. But Olivia's shoes kept slashing and tearing up the creature into pieces, and no matter how hard the girl begged for them to stop, the shoes kept trying to go at the creature-

Until it burst into tiny scraps of what seemed to be left of it. Not only that, the air held a much colder and icier state than it did when the thing hadn't shown up.

Liliana blinked, grabbing at her sobbing daughter and leaving the marketplace in shambles.

"Hey, Olivia?"

"Da?"

"Look on the bright side; you can _walk_ again."

* * *

**So, I hope I did this scene justice. I feel like I could've done better, though. Oh well, let me explain a few things. **

**-I was talking with my friend, Blondie and I were talking about how to convey this scene, so I just wanted to explain something before someone broke out into a 'OMG SHE FOUGHT THE AKUMA ON HER OWN MARY SUE ALERT' rant. **

**-Olivia did not fight the Akuma on her own. Liliana helped. did you not see the woman strumming those strings in order to save her kid?**

**-Olivia did not fight the Akuma on her own. Her Innocence was simply protecting her and read her thoughts. Here's something:**

**{Recap}**

_What is that thing?! Oh Christ...please, please, don't let my family die, especially on this day.._

**That wasn't just a simple thought. Innocence has the ability to protect a person based on their thoughts, survival instinct, and how much passion they put into themselves or the person they're fighting for. In this case, Olivia's family. If you also read, she begged for it 'said Innocence', to stop, but it didn't. Because her passion for her life overcame her life wanting to end. So therefore, Olivia's Innocence protected her and controlled her actions. She didn't control it. **

**That was just a mini rant. sorry. **

_(Translations)_

_Da- Russian for 'yes'. _

**{Extra notes and FAQ}  
**

**-Does Liliana always act like a bitch to her older sister? In this case, no. But since she's an Exorcist, a General at that, she wouldn't exactly want her sister to know about her double life (BUT NOW SHE KNOWSSSS~/shot), would she? **

**-What does ice have to do with Olivia's Innocence? You'll know in the future. **

**-Why did Liliana just leave the marketplace, just like that? If you've watched or read the series, you can confirm that while Exorcists love the people that they saved, they won't really stay behind to try to recover the lost lives. It's just apart of their lives, since they see death all around them, leaving a bonfire would mean nothing to them. **

**or it's probably just me idk.**

**Did Arabella and Nadia just ditch on Liliana and Olivia? There's going to be a lot of ditch days in this fanfic, so be prepared for that. **

***ditch day means that you go away from an important event (such as school, class, party, etc.) without a reason. But clearly, you can see why they did that. **

**So, either way! I hope you guys liked this chapter and give me a bit of feedback! Reviews make Liliana save kittens from trees! **


End file.
